I Need You Rhydian Morris
by ClozzaWolfbloodSmith
Summary: So basically this is going to be about Rhydian trying to find Maddy and meeting new friends along the way, it will progress as it goes as friendships become something more and enemies become lovers, it is a T for later chapters but may be changed to M depending on how much influence in romance and action i can get!


This is a fanfiction based a couple of years after Maddy is forced to leave due to Dr Whitewood, it is also a cross over with most things disney!

DISCLAIMER

I own nothing bar the characters i myself have created,

ENJOY!

It was a cold monday morning, nothing special about it just cold, miserable and wet, so basically the UK all over. Rhydian sat on his bed doodling some random drawings.

'Rhydian breakfast', shouted Mrs Vaughan from the bottom of the stairs, Rhydian sighed, he never really felt up to do much since Maddy left as he was the only wolfblood around Stoneybridge now, well apart from Jana of course but she remained with her pack but would always come and visit whenever she could with her being alpha she could. He felt so lonely, when it was a full moon he would go over to the smiths house and transform there as it made him feel they were with him as he could still smell their scents. After his transformation he would go into their house and review every memory they had including when Rhydian first moved to Stoneybridge and him and Maddy couldn't see eye to eye and Maddy acting as an alpha kicked off at him for being on her territory. He laughed to himself as he relived these memories. He missed her so much, he finally felt like he belonged and then she left him because of some stupid doctor who got too involved!

Rhydian ran downstairs as he needed to get to school and also eat his breakfast, so he quickly picked up some toast with nutella on and a waffle and then made his way to school. While in the woods just outside of the school grounds he smelt something, he thought it was another wolfblood but just ignored it thinking his scents were playing up, he just thought, 'why would another wolfblood be here? its probably from old travelling wolfbloods!', he just carried on making his way to school.

Rhydians POV

I really couldn't be bothered with school, it was the biggest bore of my life. Oh well it got me out of the house for a couple of hours so i couldn't really complain and i also got to see Shan and Tom which was always a cheer up for me. As i stepped into the class room my ears flooded with about 15 conversations, i walked over to my desk and slumped myself in the chair. Mr Jefferies walked in and soon started one of his boring morning announcements,

' Hello class so today we have two new people in the class, class welcome Ariel and Chloe they're twin sisters' just as he finished two medium height girls walked in, one had bright red hair more brighter than any i had seen even brighter than Jana's and then the other had blondey brown hair with cosmic blue tips, both looked nothing a like.

'Chloe and Ariel if one of you would sit next to Rhydian over there and the other on the desk behind that' Mr Jefferies explained to them, i rolled my eyes as he knew that was Maddy's seat. Chloe sat next to me and Ariel sat behind.

'Hey i could smell you from miles away! i'm Chloe!' said the blondey brown and blue haired girl, what did she mean by i could smell you? was she also a wolfblood?

'What do you mean by smell?' i asked with many questions going through my head but also excitement all at once.

She turned to Ariel and giggled and then turned back to me and said,

'Well we are part wolfblood what did you think we meant?' She turned to Ariel and giggled.

'What do you mean by part?' i asked at this point i was slightly confused.

'Well we're part wolfblood part mermaid, we are a very unusual family, our mum is a mermaid and our dad is a wolfblood and then here we are both!' i stared at them in total shock and amazement that things like that do exist, just as i was in a trail of thoughts Ariel leaned forward and whispered in my ear,

'We know about Maddy too, we met her while on the way here and she told us to help you to find her, she said she needs you' as i tried to grasp what Ariel had just said Mr Jefferies looked at me sternly and then i realised he was after an answer from me,

'Well Rhydian what is your answer?' i was in that much of a daze i completely ignored what Mr Jefferies had said, to be honest it was probably the best thing to do, he talks so much nonsense most just ignore him. Just as i was about to answer the class room phone went off,

'You're lucky this time Rhyidan Morris' and then he answered the phone.

Chloe's POV

New school again, it seemed alright i guess the teacher seemed better than the last teacher me and Ariel had. After ten minutes of Mr Jefferies being on the phone to what seemed like the head mistress he finally put the phone down.

'Well class looks like we have another new pupil today who has arrived a day earlier than planned!' Everyone looked puzzled as to how someone would want to be a day early to a new school. Just as Mr Jefferies was about to talk in walked what i'm assuming was the new pupil, he was around 5'8 give or take a few inches, brown hair which was quite long but not to long just the right length and bright blue eyes, he was gorgeous and from what i could smell he was also a wolfblood, so that meant 4 wolfbloods in one room, oops now that will cause arguments.

'Class this is Tom. He's recently moved here from the Midlands, if you'd like to take the seat next to Ariel at the back tom that would be great' as ordered Tom went and sat by Ariel which i was VERY jealous about.

'So you're a wolfblood too then?' i asked with excitement, this meant more wolfblood which are my age!

'Yeah only me though, i was adopted as my parents died before my first transformation but taught me everything i needed to know' he explained, i quickly had to jump to my other question which me being me had to ask,

'So Tom? are you single by any chance? just out of curiosity to make conversation!' i asked quickly trying to give my self a back up as to why i was asking, he looked sternly at me and kind of confused,'

Yeah i'm single and that's a weird question to ask since we just met' he laughed which caused me to blush so i hid my face inside a text book, how classy am i! What kind of a question was that Chloe? You're 18 now not 13!

' So by your scent i can tell you aren't full wolfblood it smells more like a beach mixed with fur so what are you?' Tom asked looking quite confused.

'Oh me and my sister Ariel are part wolfblood part mermaid long story cut short mum is a mermaid and dads a wolfblood they got together had us and now we're here half and half' I looked towards Tom, he looked very confused at this point.

'I thought that couldn't happen? Doesn't it have to be two wolfbloods?' He asked quite shocked at what i had just said.

'Yeah it's supposed ti be but they broke the rules' I giggled along with Ariel, by now Rhydian and Tom both looked very confused, just as i was about to get up two pupils came over, one was a girl with ginger hair and wore glasses and very fair skin, she was quite tall and slim, then the other was a boy, much taller than the girl with dark skin and browny black hair.

'Hey guys we saw you're new well anyways i'm Shan and this is Tom we're friends of Rhydian' said the girl as both of them dragged chairs over to our tables and we all started talking.

'Hey i'm Chloe and this is my sister Ariel she doesn't talk as much as me if you didn't guess this by now, and then this is Tom' I said making conversation and also making new friends(hopefully),

'Shan, Tom they're wolfbloods well Ariel and Chloe are only part wolfblood' he explained giggling at what he had just said, Shannon and Tom both looked confused as sheep in a field of mud. i decided it would be best for me to explain for the third time today!

'Basically our dad is a wolfblood and mum is a mermaid it's not like what they show on these tv shows where the tail just pops up, we can talk under water and hold our breathe for a long time but if desired we can wish for a tail using our pendants' everyone still looked confused so now Ariel explained to them,

'The pendants contain coral liquid and silk which when mixed together and a spell cast upon them and contained into the pendant they can be given to up to 4 people who aren't fully mermaid or not mermaid at all as a gift, but only mermaids in high power are allowed to do this, which thankfully our mum is as she's the princess of her land' they didn't seem quite as confused now after we had explained it to them in a bit more depth. Before anyone could say anything the bell went for next lesson.

Tom's POV

So after explaining their story to me, Rhydian, Shan and the other Tom i finally grasped it. Chloe seemed really nice and she was friendly as hell, i have a feeling me and her will be good friends. It felt weird that i started a new school and moved to a different city and to top it off i had 3 other wolfbloods in my class it felt awesome that we had moved from a place with not even one wolfblood to one which had three others in just one class. It felt like i could be myself and not have to keep it quiet and also not have to be cramped into a small shed or run on streets i had fields and woods to last me a life time for me just to run and run and never stop! i could tell it would be amazing. We started making our way to our next class, me and Chloe were in the same class for science, maths and home economics. Me and Chloe started talking and sharing things i had never shared with anyone before, it was as if i could tell her everything and i have no idea why because we had only just met like an hour ago.

'So when were you last in a relationship?' Chloe asked me very out of the blue, i blushed as i though about my answer.

'Erm well i've never had a proper one, i've obviously had little primary school ones which lasted like 2 days at the most and then you just got into another one but i've never had a proper one which was based on true love and affection' I blushed even more at what i had just said, Chloe giggled,

'Don't worry about it, there is no need to blush i haven't either so you're not alone on that' I felt so relieved that she was in the same position as me.

So guys how was my first chapter? I hope you enjoyed it, i'll start writing the second chapter now and hopefully upload it next week or maybe this weekend? leave me a review about what i should write about or message me? Thank you!


End file.
